4 Minutes To Save The World
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Tenten and Neji were given four minutes to save the world...what are they gonna do?


Okaaaay. sorry for the stupidity of this one. I just had so much fun writing this. PLUS I LOVE THE SONG.  
So, i changed the characters a bit. :) yay for me. :D yeah, enjoy.

its just one chappy.

* * *

**Four Minutes To Save The World**

"Neji! Neji! You have to wake up!!" Tenten started yelling and shaking Neji in his sleep.

He grumbled and his forehead got all scrunched up, "Tenten…what the?! –how'd you get _in_ here?!" Neji was asking so many questions, so confused.

"That's not important right now!" Tenten was talking really fast. "What? What do you want?" Neji asked her. Then he yawned…his eyes were slowly closing, he looked at the clock it said 12.51 in the midnight.

"NEJI! LISTEN!" Tenten screamed again.

"What is it?!" his eyes shot open.

"seriously, I got a call from Lady Tsunade!" Tenten told Neji in panic…Neji sat up, he thought, a mission, this late at night…it must be an A-ranked mission. Or an S-ranked mission.

"Okay…what did she say?" Neji asked her definitely wanting to know.

"Neji!" She said, "we've only got four minutes to save the world!" Tenten yelled extremely scared.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Neji roared at the girl with two buns. Tenten looked scared and confused, "it's all true Neji!" Tenten tried explaining.

"Get up, already!!" Tenten pulled on him. Neji pulled back, "I thought we had a mission or something…" Neji told her.

"Did I say anything about a mission?" Tenten said in a sarcastic tone, "…besides this is practically a mission! We're going to **save the world**!"

"Okay…I'll get up already." Neji said getting up himself, he ran to his closet fast and changed into training clothes, like Tenten was wearing.

"Tsunade said once we leave, that's when the countdown starts…" Tenten explained.

'this is too weird.' Neji thought, "so where exactly do you suppose we start, saving the world?" Neji asked her.

"I was thinking, who would wanna take over the world…then I thought it through, and I came to conclusions, it would be Orochimaru." Tenten answered.

"so you propose we go look for Orochimaru?" Neji asked her. "YES! Exactly!" Tenten cheered. "Come on Neji, we can't waste time!" Tenten grabbed him and ran out. Before the door of his room closed, he was able to take a quick peek at the digital clock on his bedside table, it said 12.56am.

'how exactly do we find Orochimaru in 4 minutes?' Neji wondered.

_tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

Neji and Tenten were running through the forest jumping trees. It was very dark, it being past the middle of the night. They could barely see anything, so Neji used his byakugan to help them better, Tenten just followed closely behind Neji so she wouldn't get lost.

"I can see something up ahead…" Neji told Tenten. She arched an eyebrow, "what is it, Neji?" she asked. "If I'm not mistaken…it's…the 3rd Hokage?!" Neji said confused. Tenten halted. "B-bu-but…" Tenten stammered, "isn't he…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Neji's face got even more serious, "Orochimaru is there too…" Neji said. Tenten gasped. "Do you think, we're in the battle where Lord Hokage…dies?" Tenten wondered.

Neji thought about it, "that could be the precise case, Tenten." Neji answered her. Tenten was horrified, she didn't want to witness the Hokage die and worse, Orochimaru live.

"maybe we're the ones who're going to have to kill Orochimaru, Tenten…" Neji told her. Tenten held back tears, "I don't think I'm strong enough for this, Neji!" she said scared. "come on, Tenten!" Neji told her, "I know you've always dreamt of being a superhero like Wonder Woman…" he started, "…so Tsunade gave you a chance, Ten. FOUR MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD." Neji said, as they started leaping from tree to tree again.

Tenten nodded, "yeah. OKAY!" she said sternly, "I have to be strong. I'm going to be strong!" Tenten said in a convincing way.

When they got there, the Hokage just collapsed, and Orochimaru was weak.

"We've got him now, Neji!" Tenten said as she got out her scrolls. Neji was also getting ready to do his 64 palms attack.

"Who do you think you've got?" Orochimaru suddenly asked. It stunned Neji and Tenten. Orochimaru was fully upright and spoke as if there was no pain. The 2 couldn't answer.

"We're gonna stop you, Orochimaru!" Tenten said fiercely. Fire in her eyes, she was ready to do her Rising Twin Dragons technique when Orochimaru suddenly stuck out his tongue. "WATCH OUT, TENTEN!" Neji yelled. Tenten screamed, his tongue was coming right at her.

Out of nowhere, Orochimaru's long tongue hit a boombox and they heard Timbaland.  
"WHAT THE—?!" Tenten and Neji couldn't speak. Why was there music? Suddenly Orochimaru started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Pop. Lock. Hiphop. Breakdance. Like Justin Timberlake. Like Chris Brown. Like T-Pain. Like Michael Jackson. Like Rob Hoffman. Like Channing Tatum. Like Briana Evigan. Like Alyson Stoner. Like Adam Sevani.

All Tenten and Neji could do was stare. **Stare**. They were so confused it wasn't even funny anymore.

_Well, damn. He can dance!_ Tenten subconsciously thought.

"Hah!" Orochimaru suddenly said, and came toward them.

Neji backed off to defend himself, and Tenten froze in fright.

"I'm coming to getcha!" Orochimaru said coming towards them, "YOUR FOUR MINUTES IS UP!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Tenten screamed. Then in a poof, Orochimaru was gone.

"AAAHHHH" Tenten woke up screaming. "shit" she cursed.

"It was all a dream…" Tenten sighed of relief, she was now breathing heavily.

"…well, I gotta stop listening to that Madonna and Justin Timberlake song before going to bed…" she told herself.

* * *

Nyahaha. Tenten is so cute. She is such a fan. :)  
reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
